Federation of Everett Space Forces
The Federation of Everett Space Forces is a branch of the Everetti Armed Forces designed to operate in outer space. The FESF has authority in military operations in all situations involving off-planet missions, duties, warfare, combat, rescue, peace keeping, planetary defense, colony defense and law enforcement. The FESF is based at Destiny Space Station with an additional military station, SPCCOM Aquarius, both located in Earth orbit, locked above the Federation of Everett. From 2009 into 2019, the Space Forces were under the authority and jurisdiction of the Union of Everett Air Force until the space division grew to a size large enough to become a fourth branch of the military. The Space Force consists of a space navy fleet of large military spacecraft known as Assault Cruisers and smaller combat vessels. Divisions The Federation of Everett Space Forces are divided among Naval officials and combat Marines. Naval Naval officials take on-ship duties, working aboard space vessels or at military bases. They are of higher ranking than combat Marines. Naval officers include important commanders and generals as well as flight crew who control and pilot the large cruisers. Ground Forces Combat Marines known as a Space Marines are military officials deployed into combat, whether on the surface of a planet, deployed into a space station or those who enter piloting, pilot combat space craft such as fighters and bombers. Combat Marines are armed with advanced plasma weapons including the AP-3 Plasma Pulse Rifle, the primary assault weapon utilized in all Everetti military combat forces and sidearms consisting of plasma phasers and stunners. Combat Marines are provided combat uniforms that protect from low or no-oxygen zones, providing air tight seals and regenerative oxygen supplies. Combat Marines also use electronic, electrical, electromagnetic and static weapons in combat. Marines are usually accompanied by automated forces. Automated Forces The Automated Forces consists of LAI controlled droid forces, usually deployed along side Combat Marines to provide support and aid. Droids include the HADv7CD combat droid, the second generation of the older 2007 released HADv2CD. As medical aid, support and rescue, the HADv8R rescue droid is deployed, the second generation of the HADv4R. The HADv8R provides emergency in-combat surgical assistance to downed Marines, emergency treatment, wound seal, defibrillator resuscitation and oxygen support among several other capabilities. Civilian Two civilian vessels exist under military authority, both being scientific vessels. The Discovery-class cruiser was the first generation cruiser built in 2025 and deployed in 2027 to research out planets in the galaxy theorized to sustain life. The EVSS Discovery and EVSS Mayflower both contain scientific research crew. Their missions are solely peaceful for exploration of the solar system and galaxy. Currently, both craft are used in missions in the Gliese 581 star system. Civilian science cruisers are armed with weapons platforms to destroy incoming space debris, asteroids and other threatening space objects and security staff are provided weapons to protect crew from possible wild extraterrestrial beings and lifeforms on uncharted planets. Science research vessels also contain large medical bays and can be used as hospital ships in times of crisis and as rescue vessels. The two cruisers contain a large portion of medical specialists and doctors. Military Installations *Destiny Space Station, Earth Orbit *SPCCOM Aquarius, Earth Orbit *SPCCOM Libra, Gliese 581 G Orbit *SPCCOM Taurus, Saturn Orbit *SPCCOM Scorpio, Outer Solar System *Area Q Air & Naval Testing Ground, Quebec, Federation of Everett *Area M Air Force Base, Quebec, Federation of Everett *Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, Kentucky, Federation of Everett *Area X Space Construction Yard, Ontario, Federation of Everett *Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio, Federation of Everett *Groom Lake Facility aka Area 51, Nevada, Federation of Everett *Tonopah Test Range, Nevada, Federation of Everett *Dugway Proving Ground, Utah, Federation of Everett *Air Force Test Center, California, Federation of Everett Ranks Rankings from lowest to highest. Enlisted *Ensign *Private *Private First Class *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Master Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Major *Combat Captain *Commander Officers *Second Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *General *General Commander of the Space Forces Naval Officer *Captain *Rear Admiral (lower half) *Rear Admiral (upper half) *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral Corps In no specific ranked order: *Medical Officer *Technical Officer *Civil Engineer Officer *Dentistry Officer *Nurse Officer *Supply Officer *Security Officer Vessels Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Organizations